A drinking straw is a tube used to transfer a beverage from a container into the mouth of the drinker by use of suction. The tube is generally thin and constructed from plastic. The drinking straw may be straight or may include an accordion-like hinge. Drinking straws are typically packaged by enclosing them completely within paper wrappers for sanitary considerations. A wrapper is sealed along the seams of its ends and lengths. Packaged drinking straws are typically provided alongside the beverage. A restaurant patron tears the paper wrapper to access the straw for insertion into the beverage.